


Rinch Opera Date

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired By Tumblr, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: John's and Harold's date at Metropolitan Opera. My first (!) Rinch illustration series based on AU ideas by @comtessedebussy and related discussions on tumblr.





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> So...these works are from 2016, quick sketches (using fine line pens and promarkers on my 16x25 cm sketchbook). A lot of exploring and trying, and usually searching references from web took longer than drawing the scene itself. You probably notice style difference with my recent works :D However, it was fun process and I still like the idea very much, so I guess it's worth to share.


	2. So many stairs




	3. Seats found, setting up




	4. Flirting at the fountain (after the play)




	5. No hurry to home




	6. Looking at stars




End file.
